Cold as Ice
by Pitpit
Summary: Zabuza x You OC fic. When the genins come back from a three-year leave, they find that there is a "surprise" waiting for them by a head jounin... what could this mean? Please R&R!
1. Returning to the Village

Okay, so this is my first-ever fic here on Please rate and reveiw!

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I won Naruto. If I did, Zabuza wouldn't have died, and Sakura would have never been created. But if she wasn't created, the rest of us would have no one to make fun of. Enjoy!

Mitjarui is pronounced: meet-ja-Roy

"Ossu" means "Yes sir"

* * *

Cold as Ice

Three years. Three years since you had last seen your home, Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist. The village made all of the genin leave for three years before returning for more training. Those who came back after doing nothing for three years, die. Those who train have a less chance of dying. For you, you were one of the latter. Immediately after being thrust out on your own, you went to nearby villages, looking for a master. After months of searching, you had come across an elderly old man.

_You were walking past a couple of run-down shacks when you happened to come across an old man. He was just sitting there, sipping some tea and relaxing with his eyes closed. His house was nothing more than a two-room abode, with a little garden in front that looked like it was neglected and in need of a good weeding._

_Normally you wouldn't stop for a commonplace villager; you had no need of them. Precious time chit-chatting with the villagers was a waste, according to your village, you home. Sometimes you would just ignore them completely, but something about him didn't feel quite right. You sped your pace up a little bit, but not so much as to give a fleeting impression. This was not the right sort of village that looked to be quite safe, anyhow._

_"You… you must be searching for something. __Or perhaps someone?__ Persons around here do not walk that fast; you must be a ninja, no?" he says to you as you try to hurry past._

_Not being one for impoliteness, you st__op and turn to face the old man. "Yes… I am a ninja…" you pause, debating whether or not to cut the conversation, but a little voice in your head made you continue, "I have been looking for a master to teach me the way of the ninja… I do not have long before I must return to my village."_

_The old mans' eyes drifted to your __hitai__-ate that was on your forehead, partially covered by your long spiky bangs. "I used to be a ninja way back when. __Hohoho__!" he chuckled good-naturedly.__ "If you'd like, I can teach you."_

_You suddenly turned hopeful. _Could he help me? _you__ think. _Who knows when I will find another who is so willing…? _"Really?__ Thank you! I am so honored that you would be willing to teach me!"_

_"Not at all, not at all!__ But… there is something I must know before we can begin. How good is your chakra control? You have heard of it, yes? You are a __genin__?" he asks, quite serious, and none of the previous laughter present in his eyes._

_"Yes, I am a __genin__… But my chakra control? Oh, I don't know… How am I supposed to tell how good it is?" you __ask,__ eyes downcast._

_"Have you any experience with tree-climbing?"_

_"Oh, yes, tons! I beat the boys every time! They get so jealous!" you say happily._

_"Excellent. You will need that chakra control with the type of skill I will teach you, if you still desire to learn it." He stands up from his chair and looks at you intently._

Branch of ninja skill? What could he mean by that? _You think as you ask, "__What do you plan on teaching me?"_

_"The skill… of a medical ninja."_

You snap out of your flashback as a loud yell erupts from a large courtyard. Walking over to the site of commotion, you start to recognize a few of the shinobi. Soon, you heard a pair of footsteps coming towards you. Just in the nick of time, you jump to the side and spin a full three hundred and sixty degrees on one foot to dodge your attacker.

"Nikku-cha-! Oof!" says your attacker as he misses you and crashes headfirst into some bushes.

Recognizing the voice, you walk over to the bush and peek in. To your surprise, you get pulled in and started to get tickled: your worst nightmare and weakness. "Hahahaha… Rui-kun, cut it out! No! Eep!" you start to laugh uncontrollably, and get some tears in your eyes.

"No can do, Nikku-chan! I'm not letting you go! Not after three years of not seeing you!" he replies happily as he brings about another round of tickle torture. You let out a tiny squeal and somehow manage to get out of his grasp. Climbing a tree hastily, you cut your knee and blood starts to trickle down it. You sit on the branch with your back to Rui and put your hand on your cut. Taking your hand off, you grin at your handiwork. No cut was there. Rui, worried, climbed up in the tree after you. "Nikku-chan, are you alright?" He sat next to you on the branch and looked out at the trees.

"Hurt?" you ask curiously, looking at Rui.

"Yes, your knee, you cut it and… I saw blood!" he exclaims, looking at your knee, trying to find the cut.

"Mitjarui, there is no cut; you must be seeing things. See?" you lift your leg up, showing him that there was no cut. Only rarely did you use his full name. You use it when you are being serious, or are very angry at him.

At this he got very confused. Sometime later, an older shinobi walked over with an angry look on his face. "Hey! You two get down from there! If you've just come back from your three-year leave, get your lazy genin asses over there!" he points to where a large group of genin was congregating and glared at you two.

"Ossu!" you both say simultaneously as he walks off. Following the shinobi's lead, you go into the directing in which he had pointed.

In the middle of the crowd, a very tall, very muscular jounim was in the middle of a lecture. "… This is what we'll do to see how much skill you all have gained in the course of your three-year leave. Since you've spent the last three years outside of this village, you now need to show us what you have learned!" He paused, and looked at all of the genin. "Now, your previous partners will no longer be your partners." This statement was met with a lot of protests. "Quiet!" It suddenly got very quiet. So quiet, in fact, that they could hear the waves slapping the rocks on the shore. It was probably his appearance that made him seem more menacing. His weapon, which was a pair of Shadow Shuriken, was on his back, wrapped in bandages and covered in a dark red color… "Instead, we will be assigning you new partners, which we will tell you after the little surprise that we have in store for you."

A number of genin started murmuring amongst themselves about what the surprise might be. You look towards your now-former partner, Rui. He had black hair that spiked in the bangs and a little towards the back. His eyes were as dark as his hair, which lit up with such warmth when he smiled that the sun could never match. Your best friend was also your superior in battle. He beat you every time while sparring, and the only thing you could do was dodge his attacks. His weapon of choice was a pair of kunai, which he held in either hand. Since Kirigakure did not allow genin to wield their own weapons, he had to make do with what he had.

Your only weapon was senbon needles. Your aim was impeccable, but that did not mean that it was very powerful. When used correctly, senbons can be dangerous; which is one of the things that the old man had taught you. He had said that senbon needles are only a threat in the hands of an experienced marksman, and that by just throwing them around wasn't going to get a shinobi anywhere. He taught you how to hold and throw them, and at which spots would bring about the most damage, with very little blood.

Along with teaching you how to throw senbon needles, he taught you how to become a medical ninja. Originally, you had thought that medics were weak, and utterly useless in battle. Boy, were you wrong. The old man told you that medics were amongst the most powerful of shinobi, and that it takes intense training to become one, along with precise chakra control. Three years isn't enough time for a person to learn every single thing about a subject, but luckily for you, you could learn fast enough, so you happened to learn quite a bit about medical ninjutsu.

"Rui-kun, I wonder what the surprise will be?" you ask him.

Rui sighed. "Knowing this village, most likely that it will involve blood, and lots of it. I wouldn't be surprised if we all had to fight each other."

You grin. "That's what I thought, too. And what I'm not looking forward to."

* * *

**Okay, so please Rate and Review. Makes me wonder if you guys enjoy it.**


	2. The Fight

**Okay, so I hope you enjoy this. This _killed_ me to write. It was so horrible. Sorry that Zabuza isn't in here, but I had to get this chapter out. Sorry that this chapter is really boring; I'm going to try to speed it up as soon as I can, so no worries! Review, please, because those reviews make me want to write.**

**BIG thank-yous go out to Friglit, because she was the first one to review. I give shout-outs to anyone who reviews or helps me, or messages me, so if you want your name to appear, please talk to me!**

**Okay, I'll shut up now. WOOT! No school for two weeks! I also took a three and a half hour nap today as soon as I got home. I woke up about 7:30 p.m., and then ate dinner and then posted this. You guys should feel so honored.**

* * *

Just then, the Mizukage stepped out of the building. All of the genin went quiet, so quiet in fact that you could hear little flies buzzing. The Mizukage gave a glare to said flies, and they immediately died (and you wonder why they only live twenty-four hours? He's the cause). Two more chuunin appeared on either side of him, both looking menacing. (You could say that they were the evil equivalent if Izumo and Kotetsu). The Mizukage stared out and glanced briefly at each of the genin's faces, and turned to his assistants. Both nodded and bowed as he walked by them into a large building.

The taller of the two stared out at all of the genin, just as the Mizukage had done. "Now, I want all of you to be quiet, and follow me." Saying so, he turned around and was followed by his slightly shorter partner, not looking back once to see if the they were following.

Rui nudged you in the side. "Nikku-chan. I have a bad feeling about this… I think you are going to get hurt. Crazy, right?" He started walking after the chuunins, as did the other thirty or so genins.

Walking briskly to catch up with him, you answer: "No need to worry about me, okay, Rui-kun? It's not like I did nothing during our three-year leave. I learned some jutsu; I'll be okay."

Rui was not impressed. "If you say so, Nikku-chan. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah… I know…" So saying, you and Rui hurry to catch up with the rest, as you had fallen behind a little, much to the disgust of the two chuunin, who watched them closely after they had led all the genin to the large building in which the Mizukage had walked in to.

In Kirigakure, it is a disgrace to fall behind, be it shinobi training, or just importing or exporting goods. This is what made it different from the other Hidden villages. The Hidden Mist prided itself in its ruthless, blood-thirsty shinobi. And to fall behind meant death. And death meant the destruction of the village. So what could the 'surprise' be?

The two chuunin led all the genin inside the village and instructed them to distribute themselves into one line: the girls on one end, and the boys on the other. The Mizukage then walked into the middle of the group, and all chatter stopped. "You might be wondering why we have split you into one line. The answer is simple: to test your skill. And how are we going to measure the capacity of your skill? By having you fight one another!"

Rui looked at you in a 'See, Didn't I Tell You?' face. Ignoring him, you look around at the other genin, most of whom looked scared. Except for one boy, whose face lit up with an evil grin. You and Rui happened to be on the end where the boys' line stopped and the girls' line started. You nudge Rui and pointed to the boy, and he nodded, indicating that he needed to you tell you something later.

The Mizukage grinned and continued. "The reason we need to test your skill is to see how much strength you will give to your home, your village. If you fail this, then you are a disgrace to us! Weaklings will not be tolerated, as demonstrated by a member of our ranks proved to us last year… What a shame. Now, then, Kotzu, Imetsu, you know what to do."

Kotsu, who was the taller of the two chuunin from earlier, stepped up and announced, "I am now going to give you a number from one to four. Remember your number. When you all have your number, Imetsu will come by and give you another number. _Do not talk, and do not forget your numbers._ That is an order." And he preceded down the line, giving shinobi numbers from one to four, Imetsu right behind him, giving numbers from one to two. A few minutes later, Kotsu came up to you and said gruffly, "Three," while Imetsu said in a less gruff voice, "One".

You glance over to Rui who had gotten the numbers two and two. He gave you a quick grin before looking forward, as the loud, menacing voice of the Mizukage spoke once again. "Now, then! If your first number was a one, go through that door; if a two, that one; three, that one; and, four, stay in here." In front of each door there was male chuunin standing with bored looks on their faces. The genin stood quietly, nervously, until they were finally led into the door.

Once you were inside your door, you took the time to look at the group of kids that you were paired with. There was only a few; none, besides you, were female. An effeminate-looking guy who looked friendly enough walked over to you as another chuunin went to talk with the one who had led you into the room.

"Hey… What do you think will happen with us?" you ask, curiously to him.

"I don't know… But I wouldn't get your hopes up on it being something nice."

"I wasn't planning on it…" you say, looking at the ground.

"Well, whatever. I just hope they hurry up… It's like they are keeping tabs on us like we're some sort of interesting animal without the interesting."

"What?" you get a shocked look on your face.

"You didn't know? Well –" he was cut off as the chuunins began to talk.

"Okay. I hope you are all ready for your _surprise_," he says with an evil glint in his eye, but no one noticed. "Because we're… _ready_ for you."

The other chuunin spoke up, also with an evil smile. "We're going to call out names, and those whose names are called, walk out onto the field." An order, not a request.

"Ushari Mijotii!" he called, as a sandy-blonde haired kid walked out onto the field.

"Denki Zonnikku!"

Hesitantly, you take a deep breath and walk out onto the field, nervous, and face the other person whose name was called. You smile shyly at him, but he looks at you with a face full of nothingness. It seemed to say 'That was not wise'.

"Now! You now see your _opponent_. The rules are simple: there are no rules. Fight until the other is dead, or until we feel the need for you to stop."

Your eyes get wide as you wheel around to face the chuunin. He was grinning so widely and evilly that it still sent shivers down your spine even after you had turned to face the person you were supposed to fight.

Your opponent, Mijotii, rushed at you with kunai even before the chuunin said 'Go', and all you saw of him was a blur of blue, grey, and blonde.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! I might get the next one out sooner if you do!**


	3. Apology to Readers

Hello, my precious readers! I apologize for being gone for two or three years. I am not sure what happened that stopped me from writing, but it may have been that I mainly wrote during the summer, to when I had time during the year to write them. Now I have started my fourth semester of college (end of my second year, to those who don't know), and I have begun to think of a **BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY**! Yes, that's right! I have an **ORIGINAL** story up in my head, and I plan on sharing it with you all! I do not know when I'll be writing it, or when I will post it, but I will not give this story up as I did my others.

As to those who wonder why I stopped writing… it may have been a lack of energy, or moral support. During the times that I was writing, I was in a very bad state of mind, and I was very, very lonely. So when I got tired of being online all day with nobody else, I just got away from the computer altogether. But, I suppose you could say that I am BACK!

My new, original story is a science fiction, action, and adventure story. I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it as much as I do, and it's not even down on paper/computer yet!

With all my heart, I sincerely apologize to all those who wrote me, telling me how good I was at writing, and who kept my spirits up with your kind reviews.


End file.
